


Милтон Чемберлен не умирает

by Larina



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larina/pseuds/Larina
Summary: Не в этот раз. Ведь правда?
Relationships: Russ Agnew & Milt Chamberlain
Kudos: 2





	Милтон Чемберлен не умирает

**Author's Note:**

> А давайте пофиксим тринадцатую серию! Максимальная концентрация сахарных соплей.

Милт, конечно же, не умирает, — потому что никто, чёрт возьми, не умирает от ранения в лёгкое, с незадетыми артериями, в получасе езды до больницы. Расс, уже отошедший от эйфории после понимания, что Милт жив, правда, верит, что этот парень в своём яростном стремлении искупить вину, которой даже не было, способен и заставить себя умереть одной лишь силой воли… Но нет. Милтон Чемберлен не умирает. Не в этот раз. Ведь правда?

В сверкающую маячками машину скорой помощи, мучительно долго подъезжавшую через окончательно истоптанное кукурузное поле (пожалуй, владелец потребует компенсации), Милта, всё ещё улыбающегося светлой и слегка безумной улыбкой наконец свободного от своих грехов человека, так и загружают в обнимку с Рассом, продолжающим зажимать его рану заскорузлыми от засохшей крови пальцами. И всю дорогу, пока медики без суеты совершают над Милтом манипуляции, назначение которых Рассу было бы неясно даже на свежую голову… Всё это время Расс сидит рядом с Милтом, положив голову на край каталки и почти обнимая его — но на самом деле из последних сил зажимая рану. Милт же не выглядит как человек, который не доедет до больницы, правда? Он смеялся там, на поле, и гладил его, Расса, по волосам — как будто это Расса нужно было успокаивать! Как будто это Расс истекал кровью!

Расс на своей чёртовой работе видел много, очень много огнестрельных ранений. Это даже не худшее из них, говорит себе Расс, и внутренний голос, никогда его не подводивший, даже в голове звучит неубедительно. Всё потому, что его внутренний голос ещё больший параноик, чем он сам.

…Но это же Милт Чемберлен, чёртов везучий ублюдок, выживший даже тогда, когда под сиденьем его машины взорвалась бомба. Он не может умереть так глупо — когда Расс почти его спас.

Когда Расс не смог его спасти. Не влез в его башку с идеальной прической, не прочитал мысли, слишком поздно понял, что он задумал.

Не выбил пистолет у него — у него! — из рук.

Не смог не дать подстрелить Милта.

Так что давай, Милт, — думает Расс, трясясь всем своим избитым телом на шатком раскладном стуле, — не умирай. Я буду пить с тобой пиво каждую чёртову пятницу. Я перестану отказываться от твоей помощи. Я перестану делать вид, что ты мне не нравишься. Я поверю в Бога — в какого угодно, отдам все сбережения приюту для животных и перестану пить коньяк по утрам, если ты не загнёшься. А ты не должен!

Последнюю фразу Расс говорит вслух, почти шипит змеёй, уткнувшись носом в пиджак Милта, насквозь пропахший кровью и страхом — и страх этот его собственный. Даже загибаясь в подвале, даже лёжа в багажнике, Расс не испытывал такого страха. Он не помнит, что было до Милта: мысли в его голове кружатся, путаются, и только одно остается неизменным: синий пиджак. Онемевшие руки, зажимающие дыру в груди.

И, будто услышав его, Милт протягивает руку — сквозь забитые страхом уши Расс слышит возмущённые голоса врачей — и почти роняет её Рассу на голову, как там, на поле. Это хорошо, думает Расс. Если бы ты умирал, чёртов везунчик, ты бы так не делал.

Всю дорогу до больницы Расс боится пошевельнуться и стряхнуть горячую ладонь со своего затылка. Делай что хочешь, Чемберлен, но только попробуй умереть.

***

Милт, конечно же, не умирает, — потому что никто, чёрт возьми, не умирает от ранения в лёгкое.

Он приходит в себя наутро после операции, весь увешанный датчиками, и в носу у него трубки, а под ключицей катетер — но умирать он определённо не собирается. Расс, подлеченный и с неизменным стаканом обжигающе-горячего кофе в руке, сидит на стуле возле кровати и уже готовится начать скучным тоном передавать пожелания скорейшего выздоровления от мэра, прокурора и еще десятка-другого важных шишек — будто он тут в качестве посыльного! — но Милт смотрит на него с выражением виноватого щенка и говорит: — Прости, что впутал тебя в эту историю. Это дело должно было быть только моим.

— Чёрта с два это только твоё дело, напарник, — отвечает Расс, отхлёбывает кофе и улыбается так широко, как только может со своей треснувшей губой и собранным по кусочкам носом, — Чёрта с два у тебя будут ещё хоть какие-нибудь дела без меня.


End file.
